Matando el tiempo
by Ex-ExFicker
Summary: Un extraño regalo. Rin necesita información, Izumo se asusta. Yukio no entiende las llamas azules. Cae el último grano de arena. Shiemi llora. En poco tiempo, el obsequio cambia todo. Con la oscuridad, se entumecen los músculos, pero él no lo notaba. ¡Gracias a Alo-chan por la portada!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, omitiendo irresponsabilidades con otros fics.

¡Hola! Sólo quería decirles que este fic, de tres capítulos cortos, es más que nada una precuela a un fic más largo. Está aparte porque no es indispensable para el resto, pero sí muy complementaria. De cualquier manera, espero que disfruten leyendo esto.

Saben que Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece, sino hubiera sacado otra temporada antes del 2017.

¡Saludos!

Nota: lo que está en cursiva no son necesariamente poemas, no tienen necesariamente rima. En realidad, son textos demasiado cortos, y me gustaba cómo quedaban así. Aunque puede que haya algún 'poema' entre ellos.

Nota II: Muchas gracias Alo-chan. De ella es el dibujo de la portada, con su paciencia lo hizo a pedido. ¡Gracias enana!

* * *

Parte Primera.

Capítulo Primero.

* * *

 _Corre tu tiempo corre._

 _Corre hasta que deje de correr._

 _Y ahí estoy sentado,_

 _esperando que sea hora,_

 _de frenarlo con esta misma mano,_

 _que vivo en algún momento lo mantuvo._

* * *

Había llegado al borde del final. Sabía que correr sería inútil, y que quedarse quieto sería peligroso. Había perdido el juego, no importa cómo se mirara. Había perdido desde que había decidido apostar. Quien fuera su actual perseguidor, lo atraparía y lo llevaría a donde él estaba. De ahí, lo que pasara, era una obviedad. Le pondrían la máscara, cambiarían su forma, lo torturarían hasta perder razón y memoria.

Giró en una inútil esquina, con su inútil intento de seguir vivo. La noche era irónicamente maravillosa, la luna llena brillando como pocas veces se la ha visto.

No podía terminar así.

No quería que terminara así.

Sintió el miedo que no había sentido en toda su vida. Sus nulas ganas de pelear algo desconocido para él. Podía ver, como quien ve el futuro, que él ya estaba muerto, pero que todavía no se daba cuenta. Sus piernas fallaron en algún momento, haciéndolo tropezar. Silencio, sólo eso se escuchaba. Una calma escalofriante, una nebulosa irreal de sueño y temor.

Y de pronto, con un solo ruido, un chillido agudo en su oído derecho, el mundo se volvió negro.

Y de ese color jamás salió.

* * *

Le irritaban las clases y el levantarse temprano. Los mejores momentos de su mañana eran sus desayunos. De ahí y hasta ya entrada la tarde, sus ojos caían pesadamente, sus profesores le gritaban que se despierte, y sus amigos se burlaban, no con malicia, de su falta de concentración.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente saber todo sin el esfuerzo que le pedía el estudio? Además, ¿de qué le servía estudiar todo eso? Él no aprendía con los libros, sino en la acción. Pero nadie parecía entender eso más que él.

Tarea, memorizaciones, exámenes, y más tarea, para repetir los otros dos pasos. No sabía si resistiría el tedio. A veces, muy pocas veces, le daban ganas de nunca llegar a ser exorcista. Después de todo, no sería mala una tranquila vida en el templo, con un tranquilo trabajo. Lástima que fuera imposible.

Rin nunca podría tener una vida normal, y él lo sabía muy bien.

Y, si acaso su vida no sería normal, no sería de aquéllas que se viven como un independiente; si acaso su vida sería ese vórtice que se presentaba ante él, iba a asegurarse de poder recorrerlo solo. Nadie se hundiría si llegara el momento de hacerlo. No por él.

Es por esto que se sintió aliviado cuando, esa tarde, declararon la suspensión de las clases de exorcista de ese día. Quería saber el porqué, pero nadie les dijo más que eso. Sólo sabían, y eso gracias al rápido comentario de Yukio, que tanto él como Shura y varios exorcistas más tenían una misión, y que no estarían disponibles para dar las clases normalmente.

Lejos de querer volver solo a su dormitorio, Rin decidió ofrecerles a todos algo de comer. Sabía que, si no fuera por eso, alguno diría que debía estudiar o que estaba demasiado ocupado. Nadie podía negarse a su habilidad culinaria, y eso le hacía sentirse orgulloso en cierta gran medida.

La manipulación no funcionó, y el medio demonio tuvo que conformarse con regresar solo. Sería divertido jugar con Kuro, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

No esperaba llegar al dormitorio para encontrar que el mismo no estaba vacío.

—Salir antes y disfrutar de la tarde. Apuesto a que te gustaría que todos los días fueran así, ¿me equivoco?

Rin de inmediato torció uno de sus ojos. Su voz delataba por completo a su persona. Entrar al comedor y verlo ahí, sentado cómodamente con Kuro comiendo una de sus tantas porciones de fideos instantáneos fue una sorpresa lejos de grata.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le preguntó Rin, algo alterado.

—¿Qué no puedo visitar a uno de mis hermanos menores cuando me place? —preguntó Mephisto con una media sonrisa burlona.

—De hecho no, teniendo en cuenta que siempre es para dar malas noticias.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —replicó el mayor de los dos, haciéndose el ofendido—. Y yo que quería pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi hermanito.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar Rin, con su paciencia ya casi desvanecida.

Mephisto no contestó. En cambio, sólo se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente a su hermano. Cuando estuvo frente a él, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño reloj de arena, y, tomando una de las manos de Rin, lo depositó en la palma. El chico quedó algo confundido, mirando cómo la arena corría hacia abajo, en un flujo lento pero constante. Ya llevaba la mitad del otro lado.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, la ira, aunque aún dentro de él, invisible en su voz.

—Es obvio, es un reloj —respondió el demonio, siguiendo su comentario de una suave risa.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Y ambos sabían que esa premisa era cierta. No sería un reloj como cualquiera, mucho menos un regalo que sirviera sólo de decoración.

—Cuando la arena termine de caer, sabrás qué es.

La respuesta de Mephisto fue seca, dicha con un semblante serio, a pesar de que la sonrisa no se hubiera borrado de sus facciones. Dicho eso, caminó hacia la salida, dando a entender sus obvias intenciones de irse.

—¿Y qué si no dejo que eso ocurra?

Esa pregunta desafiante causó la risa del extravagante demonio.

—No creas que soy tan idiota como para saber que eso es imposible —respondió cuando pudo controlarse.

Y, con eso y un chasquido de dedos, ahorrándose como pocas veces su conteo hasta tres, desapareció del dormitorio.

—Maldito idiota —murmuró para sí, y quiso probar qué tan cierto era el hecho de que fuera imposible impedir que la arena dejara de caer.

Tomándolo con fuerza dentro de su mano, Rin lanzó el pequeño regalo contra la pared más lejana, donde se escuchó un ruido seco. No había sido tan difícil. Después de todo, Mephisto sí era tan idiota como él creía. Queriendo superar su momentáneo enojo, fue hasta la cocina, Kuro pegado a sus talones, a preparar algo. Lo que fuera, cualquier cosa estaría bien.

Agarró una sartén y la puso sobre la mesada, prendiendo el gas. Fue hasta la heladera para agarrar dos huevos. Un omelette sería suficiente, a pesar de que el almuerzo ya hubiera pasado tiempo atrás. Tomó la sartén para ponerla sobre el fuego.

Y entonces notó el pequeño reloj sobre el teflón.

Se quedó congelado, sus extremidades petrificadas. Con la mano que tenía libre, habiendo dejado los huevos sobre la mesada de la cocina, tomó el pequeño artefacto, y lo sostuvo entre su pulgar y su índice. La arena microscópica seguía bajando a un ritmo constante, sin dejarse amedrentar por nada más que por sí misma. Era casi hipnótico.

Con su enojo floreciendo nuevamente, Rin dejó el reloj sobre la sartén y puso ésta al fuego. Y esperó.

Y siguió esperando.

Porque nada le ocurría al regalo de Mephisto.

Sacando el utensilio del fuego, tomó otra vez el reloj con su mano izquierda, sólo para comprobar que su temperatura apenas había variado en lo más mínimo. Al igual que la arena de su interior apenas había caído.

¿Qué significaba ese tiempo?

* * *

—No apuesto con demonios.

—Todo el mundo lo hace, tarde o temprano, ¿por qué crees que nos ha ido tan bien?

—Porque han convencido a la gente de hacerlo.

—Sólo estás dándome la razón con eso.

Él no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando al vació durante un tiempo indeterminado. El tiempo siempre era indeterminado cuando se hablaba con Samael.

—Además, ¿qué ganaría yo de ganar la apuesta?

—¡Bingo! Ahora es que estamos hablando en serio.

Nada bueno podría salir de eso, y ambos lo sabían. Nada bueno para el que apostaba con demonios. Una de las primeras lecciones de un exorcista, una de las primeras lecciones de los demonios. Samael observó con sus ojos calculadores y su confiada sonrisa al hombre frente a él. Sin saberlo, ya había aceptado. Todos aceptaban en cuanto preguntaban algo como eso.

Después de un rato de tenso silencio, Samael dijo:

—Lo que más quieres es lo que ganas.

—¿Y eso es?

—La cabeza de Rin Okumura.

—¿Y si pierdo?

—Uno de mis familiares te perseguirá y te convertirá en sirviente mío.

Tras ese comentario, Samael comenzó a carcajearse divertido, como si todo fuera nada más que un juego. Y para él en eso consistía todo, un juego donde sus piezas siempre cumplían sus órdenes.

—Está bien, acepto tu apuesta.

Ante esto, Samael se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó al hombre para estrecharle la mano, en señal de cierre del pacto.

—La mejor de las suertes, Igor Neuhaus.

* * *

 _Y cuando sus piernas se cansen,_

 _y se canse él de correr._

 _Cuando supliques que siga andando_

 _pero ya no haya más que andar._

 _Reiré ante tu miseria._

 _Porque tu tiempo habrá llegado._

 _Y mi mano la vida te habrá quitado._

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Parte Primera.

Capítulo Segundo.

* * *

 _Como quieres que quien te mire_

 _No corra como quien lo lleva el viento._

 _¿Acaso un cuerpo sin vida,_

 _No produce el terror de quienes la tienen?_

* * *

Yukio guardó sus papeles dentro de su maletín, y se levantó de la silla de su escritorio. Había terminado el papeleo de su última misión. Nada importante, solo él pudo hacerse cargo de la situación sin sufrir ni un inconveniente. Demonios de clase baja, y él seguía preguntándose por qué no habían llamado a un exorcista de menor rango para hacerse cargo.

No porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque, gracias a ello, se había perdido una importante reunión. Al parecer, no importaba si él estaba o no, las palabras se darían de todas formas, y los asuntos se arreglarían igualmente.

Que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer y no se preocupara por lo demás. Eso le había ordenado Mephisto. La gran pregunta era, ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Por qué cosa no debía preocuparse? Yukio no dejaría que todo siguiera su curso, porque eso implicaría que siguiera el curso de alguien más, de alguien que, potencialmente, podría ser una amenaza para él y todos sus seres más allegados. Movería cielo y tierra, y más si fuera necesario, para librarse de esas sogas invisibles que, aunque no pudieran verse, se sabía que estaban ahí.

Y si había algo que Yukio odiaba, eso era ser movido por otras personas.

—No preocuparme —dijo a la soledad que lo rodeaba—. Sí, claro.

A paso firme, y aun quejándose mentalmente, cerró la puerta de su dormitorio para poder usar su llave. Tenía que ir a la residencia del Señor Pheles a dejar los tan detestables papeles. Estaba seguro que la reunión habría terminado y que, por más que preguntara, nada le sería dicho. O, como siempre, le ocultarían cierta información y le contarían lo que fuera indispensable, obviando detalles que podrían ser considerados como importantes.

Fue peor de lo que esperaba. Nadie le dijo nada, ni siquiera se encontró con aquellos que formarían parte de la reunión. Pareciera como si se estuvieran escondiendo de él. Al menos, en algún momento, esperaba enterarse de algo. Lo que fuera, por más mínimo detalle que le pudieran dar.

Algo cansado de tanto secretismo, y sabiendo que tendría una jaqueca en cuanto la información le llegara, Yukio dejó los papeles a una suerte de ayudante y se marchó a su dormitorio.

Le sorprendió encontrarse con Rin, acostado bocarriba en su cama, con la mirada totalmente perdida y las llamas azules recorriendo su cuerpo.

* * *

Si había algo de lo que carecía Izumo, era paciencia. Esperar no era su fuerte, y ella nunca se había preocupado de que así lo fuera. Era por eso mismo que, cuando Rin le había dicho que necesitaba verla para preguntarle algo importante, ella le explicitó una hora en específico, en un lugar en específico. Y se aseguró que se pudiera llegar fácil, para que ni siquiera se pudiera demorar por el viaje.

Porque, desde siempre, Izumo había sido impaciente.

Y, por esa misma razón, tenía su ceño fruncido, su pie golpeando frenéticamente el suelo, sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos amargos. Quería irse, deseaba dejar a su compañero solo; pero no podía. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, incluso a veces irreconocible por la propia chica, ella no podría dejar solo a ninguno de sus compañeros de clase. No después de lo que habían hecho por ella, no después de todo lo que se habían sacrificado. Ese esfuerzo debía pagarse toda la vida.

Porque, desde siempre, Izumo había sido agradecida.

Así que, mientras veía llegar a Rin a la puerta de Mephyland, agitando su brazo por sobre su cabeza, con una sonrisa que no se podría decir si era real o falsa, ella preparó un comentario sarcástico, una ironía, algo lo suficientemente hiriente como para que él se diera cuenta de lo que le molestaba esperar, y de lo poco que disfrutaba _tener_ que hacerlo.

Estuvo a punto de decir lo que quería, ya había confeccionado las palabras exactas, calculadas para, cuando menos, causar perplejidad en el otro. Hasta que, claro, Rin llegó frente a ella, sonrisa desaparecida y hombros caídos. Parecía tener ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido la noche anterior. Era como si, de hecho, no durmiera hacía semanas. Algo andaba mal, sus instintos se lo decían. Y cuando algo andaba mal con el medio demonio Okumura, significaba que algo andaría mal para ella también, poco tiempo después. Y eso era algo que ella quería evitarse.

—¿Qué te demoró tanto? —preguntó Izumo, con un tono cortante. Había decidido no ser cruel, pero no por eso sería amable.

—Lo siento, hace días que he perdido la noción del tiempo. Juraba que era de madrugada.

—Son casi las cuatro de la tarde —dijo ella, no creyendo lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Y no era a esa hora que debíamos encontrarnos?

—Una de la tarde.

Eso dejó callado al joven, quien se quedó pensando por unos momentos. Quizás le pediría una disculpa, quizás le discutiría que había sido otra hora la que habían acordado.

—Como digas —decidió responder.

Izumo frunció el ceño aún más. No había tenido posibilidad de descargarse mediante una discusión, no había saboreado la victoria que solía venir con las disculpas. No había sentido más que nada. Y eso conseguía irritarla en cierta manera. Pensó en algo más alegre, algo que la distrajera de gritar. Por una vez, deseaba escuchar lo que Rin tenía para decir.

Porque, desde siempre, Izumo había sido perceptiva.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Izumo, sin dejar que la verdadera preocupación se filtrara a su voz.

A modo de respuesta, Rin llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó de él un pequeño reloj de arena, que parecía tener ya tres cuartos de su contenido en el recipiente inferior. La joven no entendía qué significaba eso, y, aunque tenía el ligero presentimiento de que podría resultar importante, no quiso asegurarse nada que no pudiera ser comprobado por quien le estaba mostrando el artefacto.

—¿Y eso?

—Un reloj —respondió Rin.

—Eso lo sé, idiota.

—Yo respondí lo mismo.

Izumo quedó confundida. ¿A quién le había respondido qué?

—Cuando Mephisto me lo dio —completó Rin—, dije lo mismo entonces. Pero no es un reloj común. Quería preguntarte si podías identificar algo de él, ya que has tenido más experiencia con asuntos demoníacos.

Ella sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso. Cierto, había tenido más "experiencia", aunque preferiría catalogarla de "trauma". No contradiría lo que él estaba afirmando, de cualquier manera, ya que no dejaba de ser cierto. Sabía más de esos temas. Por eso tomó el reloj de la mano de Rin, sólo para soltarlo de inmediato.

Un ardor enorme corría por toda su mano, y, aunque físicamente no parecía ocurrirle nada, podía sentir cómo se derretía su piel, se deshacía su músculo, y se esfumaba su hueso. Podía sentir que la enfermedad se transmitía al resto de su cuerpo, y sintió los latidos de su corazón, lentos y tortuosos, en sus tímpanos. Sintió sus cuencas vacías, y su lengua podrida. Tembló, como nunca había temblado en su vida, y sintió un miedo que se apoderó rápidamente de todo su ser.

Izumo se dejó caer al suelo, ante la mirada de un perplejo Rin que le preguntaba una y otra vez si se encontraba bien. Pero Izumo no podía contestar, no podía articular sonido. Observó al reloj que estaba en el suelo, y quiso alejarse lo más posible de él. Sólo que sus piernas no parecían responderle.

Frío. Eso sentía. El frío más devastador que jamás había sentido dentro de su alma. Tan profundo que parecía consumir incluso el calor de su alrededor. Tan helado que sólo podía hacerla pensar en una palabra. E Izumo no quería pensar en aquella palabra, no en ese momento, en esa situación.

Pasaron unos minutos con la respiración agitada de ella de fondo, silencio en todos los demás rincones que los rodeaban y atosigaban. El mundo era más oscuro.

—¿D-d-de dónde… sacaste es-eso? —preguntó ella, con el terror en su voz débil y en sus ojos.

—Ya te dije, me lo dio Mephisto.

E Izumo no supo qué contestar. No supo por qué había reaccionado así, no supo por qué sentía que algo andaba mal. De algo estaba segura: algo malo iba a ocurrir. Y eso podía firmarlo con sangre, sabía que era cierto. Y pensó que, quizás, lo mejor sería alejarse de todo el asunto antes de que estallara. Podía ayudar y agradecer a sus amigos de tantas otras formas. Podía colaborar en sus deberes, en sus trabajos, ayudarlos a convertirse en exorcistas. ¿Pero eso? Eso era algo que escapaba a ella misma, algo que no quería tan siquiera ver.

Porque, desde siempre, y a pesar de esconderlo bien, Izumo había sido cobarde.

* * *

Rin giró su mirada al escuchar los pasos de su hermano en el dormitorio. Yukio parecía estar más que perplejo, sin palabras. Y el mayor de ambos no tenía intención de iniciar la conversación. ¿Qué le diría, que simplemente las llamas habían aparecido y que no podía suprimirlas? No sonaría lógico, o, aún peor, sonaría peligroso. Un demonio que no controla sus poderes demoníacos no es una presencia deseable en ninguna parte.

Era extraño, que las llamas lo rodearan. Su mente se encontraba tranquila, por lo que podía disfrutar de la calidez que las mismas le proporcionaban. Podía percibir los diferentes grados de color azul y celeste que bailaban frente a él, e incluso podía concentrarlas de manera tal que pudiera él mismo controlar esos grados. Se sentía cómodo, tanto que estaba asustado. Sus llamas habían representado para él no sólo la posibilidad de ayudar a otros, sino la eterna marca del padecimiento que tendría que acarrear a lo largo de su vida.

¿Qué hacer cuando ese padecimiento se convierte en un placer?

Y mientras Rin dirigía su concentración a su antojo por el fuego que lo rodeaba, Yukio lo observaba, intentando formular una explicación antes de preguntar. Tenía que haber algo, algún detalle, que hubiera saltado a su atención y que explicara el fenómeno. Él era quien debía poder explicarlo. Mas no lo conseguía. Por lo que lo único que logró, fue ceder, a pesar de su bien escondido orgullo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—No lo sé —respondió Rin—. Hoy, después de encontrarme con Izumo, volví aquí, al dormitorio. Me acosté, y simplemente ocurrió.

"Simplemente ocurrió". Las cosas no simplemente ocurrían, no a ellos dos. No todo era tan natural, tan azaroso en sus vidas como para pensar que "simplemente ocurrió".

Y el pensar en las posibilidades del pasado y del futuro, en lo que había colaborado al momento y en lo que el momento colaboraría, le producía escalofríos.

* * *

 _Y grano a grano,_

 _Cae la arena._

 _Y el miedo corre por tus venas._

 _Y por las venas de quienes te rodean._


	3. Chapter 3

Parte Primera.

Capítulo Tercero.

* * *

 _Es rápido cuando ocurre, ¿no?_

 _Es doloroso cuando mata,_

 _Es un usual momento perdido,_

 _Es una fría tumba en invierno,_

 _Es todo menos abrigo,_

 _Es, al fin, el dulce Infierno._

* * *

Nadie se había ofrecido a oficiar la ceremonia. Más aun, el Vaticano lo había prohibido tajantemente. Por eso, corta y concisa fue. Apenas terminada, y a pesar de que todos querían estar solos, fueron juntos hacia dentro del monasterio. El lugar donde había muerto el anterior paladín dio un escalofrío general, a pesar de que ninguno sabía que había sido en ese lugar puntualmente. Eran los rastros que dejaba el dios de los demonios.

Shiemi no levantaba su vista del suelo de madera. Tenía la mirada perdida, ahogada atrás de un mar de lágrimas que no parecía querer cesar o secarse. Sus hombros se movían sin ningún tipo de control, y no había consuelo que lograra que ella se sintiera un poco mejor. A decir verdad, si fuera por la rubia, podrían desaparecer todos por unos minutos. Dejarla allá, afuera, en el cementerio, sentada frente a la tumba, preguntándose los porqués una y otra vez, hasta que su garganta se secara.

¿Por qué no había podido hacer nada?

¿Por qué acaso no había notado nada?

¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan abrupto?

Pensar que, el día anterior, habían acordado ir, por fin, al parque de diversiones, le hacía amargarse en la misma ironía. Cuando escuchó su nombre, no reaccionó. Se repitieron las palabras, y nada hizo. Habrá sido a la cuarta, o quinta vez que reaccionó.

—¿Qué sucede? —respondió, aunque no sabía a quién.

—Que si quieres algo para comer o beber —Distinguió ella entonces la voz de Yukio.

Quería vomitar, si era sincera. No quería que nada entrara a su cuerpo, porque sino saldría violentamente por su boca otra vez. La única razón por la que todavía no había ocurrido, ni ella lo sabía. Pero se conformó con negar suavemente con la cabeza. Esperó que no hubiera insistencias. No las hubo. Fue un poco menos amargada.

¿Podría salir si se excusara? Seguramente. Pero no creía que fuera lo más apropiado. Rin lo hubiera hecho, sin problemas. Pero él no estaba en la misma situación que ella, así que no contaba. Se sintió mal pensando en eso. Sacudió un poco su cabeza. Necesitaba descansar.

Y, sin quererlo, pero permitiéndolo, sus ojos se cerraron, y cayó al dulce, pero en ese momento amargo, mundo de los sueños. Soñó a colores, principalmente el azul y, cuando despertó, la habían acostado en una cama. Tardó en reconocer el familiar olor, y entendió los colores de su sueño. Y, de nuevo, lloró.

* * *

Yukio se ajustó la corbata. Le apretaba demasiado. Con un suspiro cansado, y acomodándose sus anteojos, salió del dormitorio. Para él, debería estar lloviendo, pero, irónicamente, sólo había unas pocas nubes blancas en el cielo, y el cálido sol hacía que todo pareciera alegre. Él quería culpar a alguien por eso, pero sabía que no podía. Con otro suspiro, y sin más que eso, empezó a caminar.

Podría llegar más rápido usando su llave. Podría incluso haber estado más tiempo en su cama de haberlo hecho. Pero algo se lo impidió. No era una falta de costumbre, no era desgano. Sentía una última voluntad inconsciente, que no había sido dicha nunca, de hacer esa especie de rito de su parte. Y ahí estaba, caminando con paciencia, sin querer sufrir demasiado, pero con cada paso sintiéndose igual a una bala en sus pies, una puñalada en su estómago, y un golpe a su sien.

Salió del campus, viajó hasta el monasterio. Sin pensarlo, sin saber que lo hacía. Incluso, al llegar a la puerta de su destino, se preguntaría cómo lo había conseguido.

Suspiró por tercera vez, o quizás más. Ni siquiera contar le suponía una preocupación. Al final, todo se resumía a eso. Sus preocupaciones. No le habían servido de mucho, al parecer. De nada. En absoluto. Y quería golpearse por eso.

No había demasiadas personas. Muy pocas, de hecho. Tan sólo todos los estudiantes a exorcista, Shura, los monjes y él. Yukio había pensado que quizá, tan sólo quizá, Mephisto aparecería. Esperaba que lo hiciera, en cierto punto. Su estúpida sonrisa, su falta de respeto a cualquier estado de ánimo humano, y su forma extravagante de ser, conseguirían que él pudiera sacar la ira de adentro suyo. Gritarle, querer golpearlo. Tuvo el deseo de que su mentor estuviera ahí para poder odiar a algún presente. No caían lágrimas de él, pero porque no sólo ya las había agotado antes, sino porque se estaba obligando a ser lo más fuerte posible en ese lugar, por los demás.

Pero su cuerpo seguía temblando. Sus ojos seguían ardiendo. Sus manos seguían en puños, cada vez más pálidas.

Ver el féretro fue lo peor. Apenas participó de la ceremonia activamente. En su lugar, se concentró en dos cosas: ver el ataúd bajar a su descanso, y ver el nombre de la lápida al lado de la del padre Shiro Fujimoto:

 _Rin Okumura._

* * *

Había sido un largo día. Demasiado largo para su gusto. Pero, por fin, estaba acostado en su dormitorio. En la otra cama, se podía escuchar la plácida respiración de Yukio. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba un dormir tan pesado de parte de su hermano; se lo merecía. A pesar de su somnolencia, sacó, como se había vuelto costumbre desde que se lo habían entregado, el reloj del bolsillo de su uniforme.

No podía recordar exactamente hacía cuántos días se lo había dado Mephisto, pero sí podía notar que la cantidad de arena en la cápsula superior era mucho menor que antes. De hecho, ya casi no quedaba más. Algunos granos ínfimos, que él no podría contar, pero que no debían de superar los cien. Inventando números. El punto era que quedaban pocos. Y él, como hipnotizado, no podía despegar su mirada del cómo caían todos, grano a grano, hasta la cápsula inferior. Y a cada caída, se sentía más y más cansado. Era un ritual que le otorgaba el sueño. Que se repetía una y otra vez, a cada lento movimiento de la arena. Y Rin consiguió sonreír, al fin y al cabo. Sonreír antes de cerrar sus ojos, el imaginario movimiento dentro del reloj presente en su imaginación.

Sonreír, incluso, hasta la caída del último grano de arena. Entonces, sus músculos se tensaron ligeramente, su piel se volvió más pálida, su corazón dejó de latir y su mente de pensar. Su cara se tornó a facciones serenas, sin sonrisas ni ceños fruncidos, y su aspecto se volvió algo más frágil.

Pero Rin Okumura no se enteró jamás de nada de eso. Porque, para Rin Okumura, el mundo simplemente se había vuelto negro.

* * *

Sí, este es el final. De acá, partirá el otro fic. En realidad, con un salto de tiempo. Todo lo que acá apareció va a tener explicación, sí. Incluso la muerte. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan quedado con las ganas de leer lo que está por venir.

¡Saludos!


End file.
